Resources are limited in supply and, in turn, access to these resources is often limited as well. For example, a building may house limited, but sensitive information. In some instances, the building may install an access device that allows individuals with a scannable card to enter the building. However, if the scannable card is stolen by a fraudster, the fraudster would be able to access the sensitive information within the building without additional authentication measures.
Other resources can be fraudulently accessed as well. For example, when a user device attempts to access a computing resource, the system that prevents widespread access to the computing resource may authenticate the user device before authorizing such access. When the authentication is conducted over a communication network, the fraudsters might be able to intercept the communication and access these computing resources over the network.
Thus, there is a need for better authentication and fraud prevention when authenticating and authorizing access to resources.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.